Apart From You (Divorced Lesbian Mommies fic for SQ week)
by StarkidGirl252
Summary: Regina Mills and Emma Swan are divorced and Emma has gotten remarried to Neal. Their teenage son, Henry, knows that deep down (or perhaps not so deep down) his mothers still love each other. If only he could get them to act on those feelings… Swan Queen is endgame (as always with my stories). If you like my one shots please give this multi-chapter a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Apart From You: **

**(Here's my divorced lesbian mommies fic to add to the mix)**

**Chapter 1:**

**(Henry POV)**

Hi, My name is Henry Swan-Mills. I know what you're thinking. They had my last name changed after the wedding. Of course, it got a little awkward after the whole divorce part, but I fought long and hard to have my name reflect both my _whole_ family and so help me God if I was going to let them change it back after their…misunderstanding.

Ever since that day all those years ago when I got on a bus to Boston to find Emma, all I wanted was her and my Mom to get along. They went the extra mile on that one after a while when they fell in love and got married. Unfortunately, they're under the impression that married life didn't suit them as a couple. I disagree. Yeah, they fought day in and day out, but that's their thing. They just got scared because they still did it when they were married. What did they think was going to happen? All I know is that they were the purest forms of themselves when they were together and the other one still came back at the end of the day. Isn't _that_ what marriage is supposed to be?

Anyways, a while after the divorce, Ma got remarried…to my Dad. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my Dad, but it's pretty damn clear he's not Emma's True Love. They don't have the same spark her and Mom did. I don't really know what happened after that, but Emma changed. She's not badass Sherriff Swan anymore and I miss that. She's just tired of everything all the time. It's like her marriage sucked the life out of her. I just…I wish they could see what they've lost. I just need to find the right kindling to turn their old spark into a flame again. God I've gotten cheesy as hell! I blame my Moms.

**(Regina POV)**

I stood at the sink in my bathroom that used to be Emma's. Emma. The insufferable Town Sheriff I fell in love with the second she rolled up in that yellow deathtrap of a car wearing that stupid red leather jacket. Things have changed so much since then. Not really us, I suppose we were both the same in the ways that count. Times and situations have changed.

We'd loved each other so much that I sometimes wonder why it wasn't enough. I remember a time where I was under the impression that what I shared with Ms. Swan could conquer anything. It conquered most things: fights, disapproval from outside parties, but evidently not time. And I suppose that's what counts in the end.

In all honesty I can't stand that she married that glorified sperm donor. He had his chance with her and he sent her to have a baby in prison for God's sake! On the other hand, I suppose I knew…everyone knew it was only a matter of time. He was the man she was always destined to end up with. God, it almost makes me feel like some sort of obstacle that kept her from the inevitable.

Of course, my poor son is still in pieces about the whole ordeal. Sometimes I wish Emma and I could've held it together for his sake if nothing else. He's mostly angry with us all the time now, especially with Emma for getting remarried. I do take some pride in that he took my side over his father's, but I shouldn't. It's not like Emma is some prize to be won and I'd throw a fireball at anyone who treated her as such. Thank God Neal doesn't or he'd be long dead. Hook would have done that so thank the heavens Emma didn't fall for that idiot.

Snow White is obviously thrilled at this little turn of events. She tries to hide it when she's around me but she's just about as bad at lying as she is keeping a secret. Quite honestly I don't know what James thinks. Mainly he just sides with Snow for everything because he'd be in the doghouse if he doesn't. The thought makes me chuckle briefly as I finish applying my make-up and head out of the Mansion to Town Hall. The idiots in town reelected me as Mayor when they got it through their thick skulls that I was the only one capable of running a town in the modern world. I poured myself another cup of coffee for the road. Thinking about Emma always left me feeling inexplicably exhausted.

**(Emma POV)**

I sat in the study of the house Neal and I had bought after we were married. It had been maybe two years and stuff really started to pile up. I had the day off and nothing to do, so I was going through it and throwing out the junk we didn't want. I tossed countless stray pieces of paper into garbage bags I'd brought it. The one I was currently working on filling up had the strap slung over the door handle so I made a game of trying to sink the crumpled up paper into the bag. Regina would scold me for something like that. Neal would probably join me.

I was just about ready to start a new garbage bag when I came across an envelope that looked aged. It was crinkled up and the edges were worn down. I lifted the broken seal to see what was inside and found something I hadn't seen in years. It was a picture of Regina, Henry, and me on horses. God, Henry had grown up to be such a little version of Regina and me. He really didn't get a lot from Neal, not personality wise anyways. When Regina and I moved in together and really started raising him as a pair, we would take turns taking all three of us out to teach Henry something special to us.

Regina took all of us riding one weekend. The Kid and Regina were, of course, naturals and Henry took up regular lessons. He still does it and actually has won a ton of competitions since then. The trophies are all at the Mansion since it was Regina's thing. I was dead awful at riding in the beginning but Regina coached me up a bit and I actually really started to like it. One year for her birthday I took her out to the stables and surprised her with her own horse. I also bought one for Henry and one for myself so we could all ride together.

I smiled at the memory and overturned the photograph, knowing what I'd find on the other side. "Your move. -R" was scrawled in Regina's loopy handwriting on the backside of the photograph. Once Regina and me had started taking turns bringing Henry places it turned into a sort of a friendly competition. We'd try to outdo each other for the activity that Henry would like the best. It was almost like when we were fighting over Henry before, but ya know, more playful and we actually didn't hate each other.

After horseback riding I took Henry and Regina to a shooting range and taught him how to shoot. Since I had the whole bail bonds phase and then I was the Sheriff, it was sorta my thing I guess. Regina wasn't so happy with that… at least until I stood behind her and helped her learn how to hold her gun. I shook my head. I can't think like that anymore. I sighed as I tucked the photo into my wallet.

I was always convinced that Regina and I would be the ones to go the distance, you know? We were supposed to be together forever, bound by True Love. We were gonna be the Queen and her Savior and great moms for our son. I'm still suspicious that Regina's my True Love sometimes. But here's the thing, the fairytales never tell you how hard True Love can be sometimes. You don't always get the Snow White and Prince Charming happily ever after with them.

Don't get me wrong. I love my husband. I love him a lot, but sometimes I just wonder what if…? Trash bags and spring cleaning forgotten, I put my head in my hands, clutching the wallet containing the picture to my chest. Henry was with Regina this week and Neal would be out for another hour or so, so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me cry. I'm the Savior, right? And Saviors don't cry…at least not when other's are around to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**(Henry POV)**

After the divorce, my Moms both thought it'd be good for me to start seeing Archie again. He told them that the anger was normal for kids with their parents freshly divorced. I mean, duh, of course I was angry. My Moms are perfect for each other and they're the only ones who can't see it.

I think even Dad knows. He doesn't wanna believe it, but he knows deep down. He saw how Emma changed. He loves her too much to notice most days. That's sometimes the issue with a love that's not True Love. It can blind us to what's really happening. They think I don't notice, all three of them. But I've always been more observant than they've given me credit for. I may have only been like ten when they met, but I saw how they looked at each other.

Again, trust me, I really love my dad. I love that I know who he is and I love that he's in my life. He's like the fun parent. We used to eat ice cream before dinner and now he'll sneak me a beer. I don't think Ma cares that much since I'm at home with them, but she pretends to because that's what Mom would do if Ma was in Dad's place. I'm gonna keep exaggerating my anger about the divorce to Archie. It's pretty lame, but it's all I got right now. They used to go to Granny's all the time, so I'll suggest that if Archie thinks they need to talk things over.

**(Emma POV)**

I put the bug in park and walked the little ways up the sidewalk to Granny's. Regina said that she was concerned about Henry and we needed to meet and talk. It was always a meeting now a days with Regina. We really didn't talk too much other than discuss the weather or something stupid like that when we switched Henry from house to house.

That's when I saw her and stopped. Regina was sitting at that little table for two by the front window. That used to be our table. It's where we sat when we came alone to Granny's. Looking at her in that moment, it was almost like nothing had changed and I was coming to the diner to have lunch with my wife after my rounds. Not true of course, everything had changed.

I stayed there in the exact same place I would have before if I wanted an excuse to look at the woman I fell so desperately in love with. We were in the same positions but with such different circumstances. It's almost like we'd come full circle really. Here we were, about to exchange nothing more than the necessary pleasantries and probably going to fight about Henry.

My heart sank when I walked in and didn't see a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon already waiting for me. Regina used to always have ordered for me because she knew I'd be late, but she did it anyways and she waited because she loved me. I caught Ruby's eye and she nodded, already knowing what I wanted to drink. I shuffled over to Regina and sat down. Different circumstances indeed.

**(Regina POV)**

"So what's up? You said you wanted to talk. Is everything ok?" Emma asked, concern all over her face. I knew the concern was for Henry and not for me. So I sighed and recalled my conversation with Archie.

"_So let me get this straight. You're asking me to spend time with my ex-wife around Henry?" I asked bewildered._

"_Yes," answered Archie plainly, "It's what Henry wants and this could be your opportunity to show him why you can't be together." I looked at him like the insane cricket he was._

"_What are you expecting me to do? Fight with Emma in front of our son?"_

"_Of course not, Madame Mayor. I don't believe you two have to have an all out brawl for Henry to pick up on the tension between you two. Spending time with her will most likely resurface some of those feelings that led to the divorce. Just show him why it's not going to work. This is your chance to nip this in the butt," explained Archie, "That is what you and Sheriff Cassidy want for him, isn't it?"_

"_Swan," I corrected automatically, "Her last name is Swan."_

"_Forgive me, Madame Mayor, I just assumed…" He was cut off._

"_Well you assumed wrong!" snapped Regina. Archie ducked his head in apology. "Anyway, I'll take to Ms. Swan and we'll try it."_

In telling this to Emma, I left out the part about her last name. She sat, sipping at her cocoa, thinking it over.

"So what did you have in mind?" Emma asked

"I suggest some dinner or something of the sort. Some activity other than just sitting at home so we have something to do with him," I replied. Emma nodded.

"What are we going to tell him in terms of reasoning? That we suddenly just had a brilliant idea for a lovely family outing?" Emma asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, we are going to tell our son the truth, Ms. Swan. Because we both know how it goes when we lie to him. This is what he wants so we are going to show him why it is unrealistic." We agreed we'd take Henry to an amusement park on Saturday. Where he and his mother could play dumb games to win cheap prizes and it would be a jolly good time. Of course, Henry was thrilled when I told him. I tried to be clear about the purpose of our outing but he didn't listen to me. Do other teenage boys get excited about their mothers taking them out on Saturdays?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**(Regina POV)**

The Saturday we'd planned to take Henry out came all too quickly for my liking. Was I supposed to look impressive? God, I had nothing to wear! Why was I so nervous? This was Ms. Swan we were talking about. And we were married. She'd seen me and my very best and very, very worst. Then again, we weren't married anymore. She hadn't seen my worst and certainly not at my best in some time now.

We didn't talk much anymore. We just exchanged curt greetings and farewells when we saw each other for Henry or official Town business. Any important information about Henry was sent through emails. It was easier because we didn't actually have to talk to each other. We both knew it was a cop out, but hey, what are and evil queen and orphan to do when things get hard?

I ended up settling with black slacks, a simple blouse, and heels. I left out the suit blazer in hopes it was less formal. I put my things in my purse and headed for my car. I'd upgraded since my…separation from Ms. Swan. I liked the new Mercedes. I liked how it drove and all the luxury details that came with it. I parked and spotted Henry and Emma climbing out of that death trap on wheels.

Of course, Emma was sporting her usual red leather jacket, jeans, and boots. Actually, now that I think about it, I hadn't seen her in that jacket lately. Not much at all really. She really started wearing it much less…well around two years ago. I'd die before I told this to anyone, but I was perhaps slightly glad it made an appearance.

Henry came up to give me a hug and Emma followed more slowly behind him to meet me. I didn't think we were supposed to hug so I kept my distance. Emma did too, albeit she did it a little more awkwardly. Same old Emma.

"'G…Regina," she said with a nod, not meeting my eyes. She never called me "Gina" anymore. That was something of the past…something of our past.

"Hello, Emma." I had to stop myself from calling her "Ms. Swan," although I'm sure it might help with our cause. The momentary flash of Henry's disappointment with our greeting didn't go unnoticed. He slipped back into a neutral gaze so I didn't mention it. What did he expect? Did her think his mother and I were going to run into each other's arms? Although we have done that. I shook my head as we walked in and purchased tickets. That part of my life was over.

**(Henry POV)**

I was so fucking stoked! We were out as a family. A real, whole family, not just me and Mom or me, Ma, and Dad. I wanted this to last forever. I don't care that I had to tell the guys I was hanging out with Grace or that I had to tell Grace I was with the guys. I was really totally and completely happy to spend time with my moms. Do other teenage boys do this?

"So, kid, where to first? This is your day," said Ma. I picked the fun house first. As we walked through, me and Ma made stupid faces in the distorted mirrors. Mom had to hold on to my arm when we walked through this spinning tunnel because she got dizzy. I laughed at her and she just swatted my arm. When we came out I looked happily back at my Moms. They looked happily back and me but still wouldn't talk to each other.

Next I chose some carnival games. I won a stuffed bear and gave it to Mom. She smiled that smile that's only for me and hugged it to her chest. That made me smile too if nothing else. Ma was really good at some of the shooting games and won a little stuffed unicorn. She chuckled and handed it to me.

"A pet for the little prince," she said mockingly. I rolled my eyes but took it. Ma draped her arm over my shoulders and we all went to go find some lunch. Ma and I got these really great chili cheese dogs, but Ma wouldn't and settled for pizza. She said it was the closest thing here to real food. Ma and I shared a look but Mom glared playfully at us. Hey, that was something, right? I had one more trick up my sleeve that I knew would reap positive results. The last thing I choose was the Ferris wheel.

**(Regina POV)**

Oh God, I was hoping to avoid the Farris wheel. It had gotten better with age but I was still very afraid of heights. Something about nearly falling to my death off a balcony hadn't sat right with me all these years. Still, this was for Henry so I agreed. Emma and I had barley spoken and I knew Henry was disappointed about it. Still, this was, as I saw it, the only way. I suppose I was grateful the message was getting through.

We climbed into one of the compartments and Henry took his backpack and my purse and set it next to him on his bench. I was left to sit with Emma. As the wheel slowly turned and our car went skyward, my stomach lurched. As we crept to the top, my breath caught in my throat and before I knew what I was doing my hand shot to take up Emma's. She turned and looked at me with surprise but then her features noticeably softened when she saw the complete look of terror on my face.

She squeezed my hand and I glanced over at Henry, praying he hadn't seen us. He was too wrapped up in the view so that gave me some relief. Still, I kept my hand tightly locked with Emma's and only relaxed when both of my feet were planted firmly on solid ground.

**(Emma POV)**

I should've remembered Regina's fear of heights. I probably wouldn't have let Henry choose the Ferris wheel. Although he liked the view, I saw him chance a quick look at us when Regina was holding my hand. Sneaky little punk-ass kid. Although we had this unspoken fight going on with Henry about why we couldn't be together, I couldn't help but allow myself a secret smile at his persistence. Yep, he was definitely me and his Dad's son. Regina's too, he's gotten more from her than people would even think possible.

Henry walked ahead of us to the car. And as much as he picks up on, I know he doesn't have eyes on the back of his head. So I put my arm around Regina and squeezed her shoulder before dropping it back down to my side, silently asking her if she was okay. She looked at me with a thin-lipped smile and nodded. It was one of those smiles she gave that didn't really reach her eyes, but since this is Regina we're talking about, I didn't push my luck.

By the time we drove back over the town line, it was dark out. Henry was hanging out with friends the next day so there was no reason for him to go anywhere else but home. I looked back at him in the rear view mirror. He was looking out the window, the stuffed unicorn and bear in his lap. I smiled. The sight almost made him look young again, when the world was a simple place and me and his mom where fairytale characters. But we all have to grow up; it just made me sad that my son did too.

When we pulled up to the Mansion, I got out to walk them to the door. I gave Henry a hug and kissed him goodbye. Regina and I smiled at each other. It wasn't a huge, warm smile, but it wasn't that fake smile she gives either. Maybe this would be good for us after all. Moving on didn't mean we had to hate each other. Henry hesitated before going in.

"Ma?" he asked, stopping me from turning to leave.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Will you umm…come and tuck me in?" he said, looking at his feet.

"Aren't you a little too old for that?" I asked, chuckling. He didn't respond. He only gave me the same puppy dog look that I gave people when I wanted something. I rolled my eyes but agreed. Jeez, this kid really was my son.

Regina and I tucked Henry in and took turns kissing him on the forehead. It was funny, treating Henry like a ten year old but seeing this teenager in bed. Regina leaned against the doorframe as me and Henry whispered quietly together about the day. When I looked up at her she was smiling. It wasn't a big grin, but it was almost like she was pretending she'd gone back in time. I said goodnight and we walked downstairs.

"Would you like anything to drink after that long drive?" asked Regina in an almost…timid voice, "Some water or something?"

"Got anything stronger?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. We both chuckled at the line that had almost become an inside joke to us by now. Regina nodded and handed me a glass of cider then poured some for herself.

"I suppose today wasn't a complete waist of time," started Regina, "Henry definitely picked up on us not really interacting." I nodded, sipping at my cider. I was looking around with a curious, almost nostalgic expression on my face.

"It looks exactly the same here," I said, "Like nothing's changed…" I trailed off. Downing the remaining contents of her glass, Regina chuckled sadly.

"Everything's changed, Em." She looked down and so did I.

"I should go," I muttered softly, bolting for the door. God, what did Regina do to me? I felt a spark of panic coming.

"Emma, wait," she said. I turned around slowly to find Regina inches away. Personal space had never been much of a concern for us. My heart quickened as she crept closer. She did it slowly as if buying herself time. It's like she stopped me for no reason and was figuring out how to justify it. My breath caught as warm, soft hands cupped my face.

"Your still that infuriating Sheriff wearing a stupid leather jacket to me," she whisper, tears threatening to fall, "You always will be." She leaned in and placed a single chaste kiss on my cheek. She let me go and stepped back, so I did what Emma Swans do best. I ran. I wanted to break down and cry in her arms. I wanted to hold her and tell her I was sorry for all the dumb shit I did. Even though we couldn't be together, and I still wasn't sure if I wanted to be, I wanted her to know I was sorry. But I didn't. I didn't tell her, I got it my car, and I drove home to my husband.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**(Regina POV)**

I stood staring at the door after Emma. I knew I'd done the wrong thing. It had been uncalled for and very inappropriate considering our current relationship status. However, if someone were to ask me to look them in the eye and tell them I regretted it, I probably couldn't. It was the first time we'd been that close to each other in years. Whatever happened after tonight, she'd been that close to me one more time. She'd felt my touch on her cheeks and I still made her nervous.

I rushed up the stairs to my room. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. I slid my back down in and sunk to the floor. I sat there and cried. I'm not really sure what exactly I was feeling. It was a whole mixing pot of emotions that just boiled over and all I could do was let it out and cry. It seemed I'd done this a lot in the past few years. I wished someone was there. It didn't have to be Emma, but I wanted someone to hold me like she had. I wanted someone to kiss the top of my head and tell me that everything was going to be alright, even if it wasn't. And I knew just the person to call.

I left a note for Henry. He was old enough to be home alone for a few hours. Then I called the person no one expected my to be friends with. I dialed the phone number of one Belle French. I told her I needed to get out of the house. She said she'd meet me at the Rabbit Hole in twenty minutes. It may not be my favorite place in town but no one would bother us there. I splashed some water on my face and reapplied my makeup. I grabbed my purse and drove to meet up with Belle.

I walked into the dingy bar to find Belle waiting for me in a booth in the corner. She stood and pulled me into the strongest hug I'd had in a while. I hugged back with just as much gusto because, God, it felt lovely to be held right now. After the divorce, Belle really helped me without choosing sides. She remained both mine and Emma's friend. I supposed they didn't call her smart for nothing. We ordered our drinks and only discussed the previous hour's events after they had arrived.

I started with my discussion with Archie, and this time I left in the part about correcting him on Emma's last name. Then I told her about our plans and our day. Last but certainly not least, I told her about the manner in which I'd said goodbye to Emma a little more than an hour ago.

"Well, I imagine she ran off because she felt like it was the only thing to do. I suppose she wanted to tell you the same, but she didn't know how to react. You know Emma as well as anybody. Don't you think it could've been a bit of a shock for her to go from virtually not talking to such an…intimate display of affection?" said Belle in her heavy accent. I nodded. I knew she was right, I just needed someone to say it out loud to me.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I probably could've puzzled that out for myself if I hadn't been on the floor sobbing," I replied.

"What're friends for?" she replied. I chuckled softly. I liked Belle because she didn't pass judgment. She offered good advice without being biased, and she was kind. I guess that's why she's the one who brings out the good in that imp.

"So what do I do?" I whispered meekly, lifting my gaze to meet hers. Belle thought on it for a moment, sipping at her drink.

"I think you should go to her. Tell her all you've told me in the past few years, but you know, the short version. Tell her you're sorry for the mistakes you've made and there's a good chance she'll feel the same way. But never mind if she doesn't because at least she'll know," said Belle, knowing I'd be hesitant, "Look, Regina. I know it's scary, but isn't it better than you guys never saying anything and regretting it?" I nodded, knowing she was right. Damn Belle, she was always right.

We finished our drinks, settling in to some lighter conversation. I needed that after tonight. But I promised Belle I'd email Emma in the morning to find a suitable time and place to meet alone. I needed a re-do for tonight. I needed a chance to get it right in a less tense situation. Unfortunately I thought I knew just the person to plan this meeting. I dreaded the reaction, but I think I needed to talk to Henry.

**(Henry POV)**

The night after my Moms took me out, I probably got the best sleep I'd gotten since the divorce. I knew it was a long shot, but I was still happy. I had dreams of doing stuff, just the three of us, and it almost made me sad how real it felt. Almost. I wasn't going to let reality ruin my mood, not yet. These things take time and I was waiting for my next opportunity to pounce. That opportunity came the next morning from the strangest source, Mom. We were in the kitchen and she was making lunch. I was sitting on a bar stool at the island pretending to do my homework.

"Um, honey?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Well, I wanted to discuss the way things went last night with Ma," she said simply. I looked up at her with utter confusion. She never wanted to talk about Ma. Turns out she was actually willing to meet with her and face their problems? I couldn't tell if this was a step forward or back. She asked if I had any suggestions of where an appropriate venue would be (of course my Mom would use a word like venue). In my confusion yet hopefulness, I agreed to take care of everything and went up to my room to get my phone. I had some calls to make.

"Hello?" said the voice of Prince Charming.

"Hi, Grandpa. I need some help," I said.

"Sure, champ. Anything," he laughed.

"I need to book an isolated place where Mom and Ma can talk. Mom wants to work out their issues," I replied.

"Champ…" He sighed.

"Grandpa, please! I need you help," I said. He heard the pleading in my voice and knew that it would probably be best.

"Alright, buddy, what did you have in mind?" We talked for a few minutes and made a decision. He told me he'd take it from there and I hung up, heading back downstairs for lunch.

**(Emma POV)**

I had Ruby man the station and cancelled all my meetings. I just really needed to get away and clear my head. I told Neal I'd be back in a little while and he didn't question me. I was grateful for that because I clearly wasn't up for talking. He could tell I was stressed and I didn't tell him where I was going because he probably already knew. I hopped in the bug and drove out to the stables.

It was strange that somewhere that brought back so many memories of Regina still could have such a calming affect on me. I pulled into Storybrooke Stables and shut off the car. I made a beeline for the grassy field I knew I'd find comfort in. I sat atop the wooden fence and whistled. Three familiar faces popped out of the wooden shelter out in the pasture and the horses made their way towards me. I could tell which one was which even though they were all the way across the field.

Admiral was Henry's black gelding. He'd won so many award on that horse. They were a good team. Close behind him was Regina's horse. She was the paint mare, Phantom. Then my horse came trotting after them. Ranger was a big old dapple-grey gelding. The three horse were best friends but it was clear that Phantom was the boss. I chuckled, just like his owner.

They got to me and I stroked their noses, feeding them peppermints and sugar cubes. Regina didn't like it when I spoiled the horses but I always did when she wasn't looking. I smiled as Ranger put his head in my lap and nuzzled me. I always found comfort in him. I learned to ride on him and he took care of me while I did. I put my arms around his neck and he let me. The other horses stayed close. I think they knew something was wrong.

"I don't know what to do," said whispered in his ear as a tear rolled down my face. We all stayed there for a long time. I took turns petting our three horses and giving them treats. I didn't need words to talk to them and they didn't need them to answer me. That part Regina didn't even have to teach me, I figured it out. I felt bad for leaving Regina there, waiting for me to say something, but I just couldn't. What could I have said?

When I got home, later that evening, I got a call from Henry. He said he wanted to meet me for dinner down by the docks that night at 6:30. I agreed and he said he'd meet me there. We hung up, thinking it might be nice to spend an evening alone with my boy and take my mind off his Mom for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**(Henry POV)**

My plan was working perfectly, I thought as I rode in the passenger seat of Mom's Benz. I'd told her I wanted to go out to dinner just the two of us at one of those seafood places down by the docks. Of course it worked. Mom was always eager when I would willingly spend time with her. I felt a little guilty taking advantage of that but knew it was for the best.

We parked and I got up, walking towards the actual boat dock. A sleek yacht was waiting at the end of the dock, all ready to cast off. I smiled as the captain gave me a thumbs up. I nodded to him subtly. My Moms looked confused as they saw each other.

"Henry, what's going on?" asked Ma, her eye's narrowing. Before I could answer, Grandpa walked up.

"Just get on the boat, Em," he said to Emma.

"Dad?!" exclaimed Emma, but Grandpa had herded my Moms onto the boat before any further questions could be asked. He led them down a narrow hallway where an attendant was waiting for us. I was behind and Grandpa was in front so Mom and Ma couldn't go anywhere but forward. I just hoped I wasn't gonna get grounded for this.

"Ah!" said the attendant, "Madame Mayor, Sheriff Swan"

"Yes…?" answered Ma.

"We've been expecting you," said the man. He led the way into a large room at the rear of the boat. It had giant windows all around and plush looking, luxury furnishing. There was an elegant table set in the center with flowers and candle in the center. It was perfect.

"The table's only set for two," said Mom. I smiled.

"Well, Grandpa and I aren't joining you," I replied. Ma scoffed but then became serious.

"You're not?" I grinned again.

"And don't even think about leaving. The private room is already paid for. You wouldn't want my hard earned cash to got to waist now, would you?" my Moms both gave me the same sarcastic look, "…mixed with Grandpa's hard earned cash." Everyone in the room laughed at that and me and Grandpa left to go eat in the main dining room. We walked down the narrow hallway side by side.

"Good thinking, Champ. How'd you come up with this one?" said Grandpa, clapping me on the back.

"Grandpa, have you ever seen the Lindsay Lohan version of The Parent Trap?"

**(Regina POV)**

I was positively shocked and I could tell Emma was too. The attendant poured each of us a glass of wine, a California Cabernet, and served our first course, a butternut squash soup. We were seated and left alone.

"I cannot _believe_ my Dad helped Henry pull a scam like this!" said Emma, laughing a little at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Here I was alone in a room with my ex-wife. I knew sooner or later we'd have to discuss our most recent encounter. I figured I might as well head things off.

"I am sorry, Emma," I said quietly as we started our soup, "I don't know why I did it."

"It's ok," she replied. She was lying. Emma bragged of her "superpower" but I knew when Emma was lying too.

"No, it's not. It was uncalled for and highly inappropriate," I insisted.

"Yeah…it kinda was," Emma winced, "I'm not gonna lie it did stress me out a bit. But apology accepted just the same."

"Emma, we can't avoid the subject forever," I started, I took a deep breath, "When I say I'm sorry, I don't mean just for the other night. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry I was so difficult to be married to. I'm sorry I'm so nit picky about the dumbest things. I'm sorry that I kept you from the man you were meant to marry from the day you were born! Ok? I'm just…sorry…for everything." I stood up from my seat and turned to look out the back window, hoping she didn't see the tear that had started to make its way down my cheek. I heard her get up and come to stand behind me. She didn't touch me, but I knew she was there.

"I'm sorry too, Gina. Also about everything. It's just the other night when you…when you kissed me I didn't know what to do. I felt like it was the best to leave, but I regret it. I should've stayed so we could talk through it," She paused, "God, what happened to us?"

I turned around and let her wipe the tears from my face. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug. She was stiff at first and I questioned whether or not I'd done the wrong thing again, but then she relaxed, placing her hands on my waist and hugged me back. We stood there for a moment just holding each other and then separated.

"We sure fucked up, huh?" said Emma, smiling sadly.

"Yeah," I scoffed, "You know, Emma, I may never be alone with you again. So about that day…when you left me…why'd you do it?" Emma paused, taking a sip of wine before answering. She sighed.

"Gina, we just…we just were fighting and said dumb things we shouldn't have. I knew we would always fight so I don't know why it surprised me that we still did when we were married. It's just our thing and I see that now. But I didn't then and it freaked me out. So I left and….and you never came after me," she said, offering a weak smile. I felt my heart breaking all over again as what she told me sunk in. I moved closer to her.

"I didn't think you wanted me to," I whispered.

**(Emma POV)**

She stepped back and looked away as the server came back in to clear our now empty soup dishes. He brought in our main course, some sort of chicken dish that Regina probably knew the name of and refilled our wine glasses. He then left us again. I knew Regina had another question for me.

"Do you love him? Neal?" She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I was shocked but I could tell she regretted the question as soon as she asked it, "I'm sorry, Emma! Oh God, I don't know why I asked you that! I…" I cut her off with a gentle finger on her lips.

"It's okay, I understand," I replied, "You know I do Regina. I wouldn't commit to someone I didn't."

"I know, Emma. I just…"

"I know," I said softly, stopping her again, "But I meant it every single time I told you that I loved you."

"I know that," she said guiltily, "I've always known that. I guess I just needed verbal conformation." I nodded as we sat back down to eat our meal. We ate in silence and after we were done, we were left with dessert. We took our dessert and wine and sat on the bench at the back window. We still said nothing until I looked over to find Regina crying. I set down my wine glass a wrapped my arms around her. We just sat there as I held her, Regina softly crying.

"It's ok. Everything's gonna be ok, Gina," I cooed, rubbing slow circles on her back. I changed positions, running my fingers through her short, brown hair as Regina sobbed quietly into the curve of my neck. It reminded me of all the time Regina and I had gone to each other for strength in the past. She'd always cry into the same spot. She slowly calmed and pulled back just enough to look at me.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"Then don't say anything," I shrugged, "To tell you the truth, I don't think there's a whole lot left unsaid between the two of use anyways." I chuckled softly and Regina offered a weak smile. I thought about what a weird situation this was. Regina and I were married. Then we got divorced. Now we've forgiven each other but we're not together. Strangely enough, when it came down to it, Regina and I were so gentle with each other, because I knew her better than anyone else ever had and I think she knew me better than pretty much anyone too.

Before we knew it, we were being dropped back off at the dock. Regina put on a happy face and we made it out liked we'd simple engaged in small talk the entire evening. I think Henry and Dad knew better than to believe us, but they didn't say anything. He invited Henry to stay with him and Mom that night, probably figuring he'd give us more time. Henry, of course, agreed instantly. We said goodnight to my Dad and our son, and I followed Regina's Benz back to the Mansion in the bug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**(Regina POV)**

We pulled up to the house and Emma walked me to the door. I knew we were both reliving the crying fest we'd made of Henry's "romantic" dinner in our heads.

"Always happens, doesn't it?" said Emma, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah," I laughed. Emma smiled.

"Take care of yourself, Gina," she said, leaning in and giving me a light kiss on the cheek. I shivered at the feeling of her lips. Damn! Damn it all, I was still in love with Emma Swan and I knew it. I knew she loved Neal but I'd bet my life what they had didn't have the passion we had had. She turned away to leave.

"Emma, come inside. Just for one drink…please," I nearly begged. Emma considered this, no doubt thinking about how well it had gone the last time. She hesitantly nodded and followed me into the house. I put together two mugs of tea. I would've gotten out wine but God knows we'd have enough of that this evening. I really didn't want to have to deal with drunken escapades with my ex-wife so soon after we'd come clean.

We stood leaning against the marble topped island in the middle of my kitchen. We didn't really know what to say. However, I knew what I wanted to do and I knew it was, once again, the wrong thing to do. I never learn from my mistakes though, do I? I placed my mug down and walked over behind Emma. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her from behind.

I'd forgotten how good it felt to have Emma pressed against me. She turned in my arms and hugged me back. I squeezed slightly and I felt the shiver run through her body. She still loved me too.

"We raised a good kid, Gina," she whispered into my ear. I sighed happily.

"Yes we did, my dear," I replied smiling up at her.

"Gina…" Emma said as if she'd just noticed our position.

"Emma? For once in your life…do shut up!" I said, crashing our lips together. I kissed her and tried to pour all of my emotions into it. I began rubbing my hands up and down her back and she moaned. She was resisting slightly but I could practically feel her strength going. I whimpered as I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

Emma would probably hate me after this. She might never talk to me face to face again. I didn't care in that moment because I got proof that I could still make her feel this way. As the adrenaline coursed through my veins I felt like some horny teenager. I felt Emma part my legs, pushing her knee between mine. That's when I felt how wet I was. I groaned and relocated my feverish kissing to the creamy skin on Emma's neck because I couldn't help myself. I wish I hadn't though because it left her mouth free for speaking.

"Regina!" she forced herself to say firmly, shoving me off her, "How could you?"

"What? You seem to be enjoying it as much a I know I am, dear," I husked in the voice I knew always got Emma in bed.

"Regina stop! What does it matter? I'm married!" Emma huffed, moving to smooth down her hair and cloths, "I am not going to cheat on Neal. I don't care how tempting it is. That's not how I play, Regina! You know that!" I felt ashamed. I knew Emma was a good person and I'd ruined that. And just like that, all the progress we'd made went flying out the window. I felt like crying again.

**(Emma POV)**

Regina opened her mouth to speak again but I held up a finger to stop her. I knew she'd try to apologize. I was willing to forgive the first time, but she'd kissed me twice? That was just unforgivable.

"Don't bother, Regina. It's not ok this time," I said.

"I know," she said, not meeting my gaze.

"You went too far," I continued coldly. I picked up my keys and let myself out, making a point to close the door a little too loudly. It didn't matter if I wanted her too, which…I think I did. I was married now and refused to loose the man I love because of a stupid fling with my ex while we were both emotional wrecks. Regina let me go without a word. She probably knew she wasn't going to be able to stop me. Whoopdie-fucking-do, score two for Regina for not even trying to come after me. I guess that's not fair…but I don't care. She was out of line.

I drove home faster than I should have. Good thing I'm the Sheriff. Can't give myself a speeding ticket. I went to my room and slammed the door. Neal was at the Rabbit Hole with his buddies so I knew I had an hour or so. I was way past confused and hurt. Now I was just fuming. Had Regina not gotten the memo that I was fucking married? I flopped unceremoniously onto the bed, in spite of myself, reaching up to touch my swollen lips. Still thinking about Regina's lips on me, sucking and nipping, and it sent shivers down my spine. I was really pissed off and really turned on.

When Neal came into our room I went to him and tore off his jacket. He smiled mischievously and kissed me harshly. It was nothing like Regina. Pretty soon the rest of our cloths joined Neal's jacket on the floor and I think you know what happened next. It was fun but nowhere near as fun as it should have been with the guy I married. Fuck I felt bad, my ex-wife had gotten me more excited than my husband.

A couple of nights later, we were finishing up dinner. We stood to clear our dishes and moved into the kitchen. He was washing and I was drying. Neal was going on about something he and Henry had done that afternoon but I wasn't listening. When the last plate was back in the cabinets I threw down the dishtowel and put my head in my hands, my elbows resting on the countertop.

"I can't do this anymore, Neal," I said.

"What can't you do anymore, Em?" he said rubbing slow circles on my back, "Are you stressed out at work?" I shook my head, "Then what?" His tone was so soft and understanding. It broke my heart knowing that I was about to break his.

"I can't…string you along like this anymore," I said sadly.

"Emma, what are you talking about?" he chuckled lightly but stopped when he saw I was serious.

"I've meant it every single time I told you I loved you," I started, "But sometimes life…complicates things."

"Baby, what things? What are you saying? Are you…leaving me?" I couldn't stop the tears from freely flowing as I slowly nodded.

"I just need some time alone," I sobbed, "I didn't leave myself enough time to heal after Regina and now I feel like…I feel like I don't even know who I am or what I'm doing anymore." Neal was shaking his head slowly and it felt like a punch to the face.

"I gave you everything, Emma. Everything I've done for the past two years, hell, before that, has been for you. All I wanted and all I've done was to make you happy!" He screamed.

"And you don't think I'm grateful for that?" I yelled back as he started to leave the room, "Neal, please! I'm asking you to understand! Please, I don't wanna end on a bad note like this!" He turned and looked at me.

"Emma, how could you possibly expect to end on anything but a bad note?" he asked pausing, he sighed and spoke in a soft tone, "If you're still sure in the morning we'll call a lawyer. I can't keep you here if you're not happy. I'll be on the couch." He left and I sat down and cried. I'd broken a good man's heart for no good reason…or maybe I did have a reason. I don't know.

**(Regina POV)**

On Friday, much to my confusion, Henry came to the house after school. It was supposed to be his weekend with Emma and Neal.

"Ma's not at her house. She's staying with Grandma and Grandpa and Dad told me to come here," Henry shrugged. I furrowed my brow and told Henry to go upstairs. I needed to get to a phone. I went into the study and dialed the Charming's phone number.

"Hello?" said Charming.

"David? It's Regina."

"Oh, hi, Regina. What can I do for you?" he said pleasantly, if not with a hint of surprise.

"Is Emma staying with you by any chance?" I asked frantically.

"Yes she is. You know, she left Neal just a few nights ago. Something about needing to figure some things out. Would you like me to have her call you after she gets home from the Station?" he asked.

"No, thank you. I'll just try her cell," I replied. We hung up and I sunk into the desk chair. I had an awful feeling I knew what it was Emma had to think through. I'm such an idiot! I just ruined a marriage, oh god! This was something the Evil Queen might have done without blinking an eye, but Regina Mills? I'd worked so long an hard to rid myself of that monster and here she was starring me in the face.

I was about to call Emma to confirm my horrible realization when the doorbell rang. I ran to it, hoping it was Emma. It wasn't. Henry's friends were at the door asking for him. He came down the stairs to join them and asked if her could sleepover. I said yes and he gave me a kiss on the cheek before darting out the door. I called Emma but there was no answer.

I went upstairs and threw the phone down on my bed in frustration. I sat down on the chaise lounge and tried to process the recent events. I married Emma Swan. We raised our son, Henry. I divorced Emma. Emma Got remarried to the glorified sperm donor. Two years following I kissed Emma and she left her husband. …Damn.

I wasn't fully recovered from the divorce so how could I have expected Emma to be? She ran from something that was hard toward what was expected of her. It was to be expected from Emma and I knew that. I sighed and decided I needed a long, hot shower. Later, I got in bed but only fell in and out of fitful sleep.

As I drifted into a not so restful bout of sleep, I had a dream. Emma was there and she was yelling at me about ruining her marriage. I was crying and apologizing but she wouldn't stop. I awoke with a start and heard a faint ringing in the background. I wiped the tears from my face and the sweat from my brow and realized the ringing had been the doorbell. I pulled on my robe and slippers and shuffled down the stairs. Who was here at three in the morning? I opened the large black door and was surprise to see Emma standing there. In the glow of the porch light I could tell she'd been crying. She was wearing jeans, a white tank top, and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Hey," she said, not meeting my eyes.

"Hey," I replied. It came out as more of a question.

"Can we talk?" she asked. I was tired but I figured we couldn't avoid it forever. For once in our lives Emma Swan and Regina Mills were going to face their issues head on. So I nodded and stepped aside to let her in. I went into the sitting room and sat down on the couch. She sat directly across from me right on top of the coffee table. I was too tired to make her move. We sat in silence for a moment.

"I don't know what to say," I began, "this is all my fault." Emma shook her head but didn't look at me directly.

"No," she said softly before pausing, "You know, [sigh] it would be so easy for me to blame you. It really would be. But all that would be is an excuse. What happened between us went too far, but it was the push I needed to realize the _huge_ mistake I made. I wasn't ready to get remarried. None of us were ready for me to get remarried [long pause]. I told Neal I wanted a divorce, by the way. He said he couldn't keep me if I was unhappy…"

She trailed off and I just nodded, taking it in. My heart fluttered at the possibility of us getting back together, but I didn't see that happening anytime soon. Emma seemed pretty well bruised. She seemed distant so I reached out and laid my hand on her knee, lightly stroking back and fourth with my thumb. Emma looked up and met my eyes for the first time that evening. It was an intense stare but not piercing like I'd expected.

"I don't blame you, Regina, for any of it," said Emma confidently, "And I forgive you, the other night included." I shook my head. Emma was a kind person. I didn't deserve her forgiveness. I was truly evil.

"That's very kind of you, Emma, and I understand what you're going through…but no need to forgive the Evil Queen. I'm a villain, dear. And villains don't get happy endings or forgiveness. I don't deserve it, my dear," I replied sadly.

"No, Regina, you know I don't care about the Evil Queen crap! I won't be able to live with myself if I don't forgive you. You were lonely and leftover feelings came out. It was just a meltdown. I get it. Hey, I had the biggest meltdown of all and got married," she chuckled sadly. She stood and pulled me up with her, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back because we'd gone through so much love and pain that, at the end of the day, we just needed someone to hold if just for a moment. As it is, our ability to forgive one another was colossal and probably more than people like Emma and I deserved at times.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**(Emma POV)**

It was six months since I burst into Regina's house at three in the morning. I started renting an apartment and did a pretty good job of distracting myself with work. My second divorce was finalized and now Henry was being split three ways…Yippee. I was glad I loved my job or else…who the fuck knows what I would've done. Henry was a lot less mad and a lot more willing to spend time with me now that Neal was out of the picture. Neal was hurt, but understood why I left and I think probably knew the reason why. I felt awful, but it was the right thing to do.

It was my birthday so I went to a "surprise" party at Granny's. The diner was decorated and Mom brought cake. Everyone sang happy birthday and Granny bought me drinks on the house. It was nice to get out for a while. I left the diner and promised I'd talk to everyone soon. I felt someone's eyes on me as I opened the door to my bug. I looked up to see Regina standing there.

"You know I'm armed, right?" I said playfully. Regina smirked.

"Good," she stated. Wow, déjà vu again! "Sheriff?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Do I know you?" I asked, smirking right back. Regina lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow but played along.

"Oh, perhaps I'm confusing you for someone else. You see, I'm looking for this very attractive blonde savior. Some might even venture she's _hot_. Her birthday is today and I was inquiring as to if she'd let me take her out to dinner." Regina husked.

"Hot, huh?" I said, "I'll see what I can do for you, ma'am."

"Thank you very much, Sheriff," Regina laughed, "So how about that dinner?" I thought about whether or not I wanted to go there again. My mind told me it was a bad idea but my heart fought back just as hard.

"I'd love to," I replied. Later that night she stunned me with a black dress that hugged her every flawless curve. I was equally stunning in my red cocktail dress. Regina could take her eyes off me. We mostly talked about Henry that night, but dinners with just the two of us started to become a monthly occurrence. Slowly monthly became bi-weekly and bi-weekly became weekly.

We had a lot of fun on these outings. We'd try different restaurants or sometimes we'd just stay home and cook. Henry was over the moon, of course, but he was never allowed to come with. This was Mom and Ma's special time. A full year had passed since I turned up at Regina's door in the middle of the night and I was certain I was in love with Regina Mills…maybe I never stopped loving her.

**(Regina POV)**

Dinner with Emma was always the highlight of my week. I always caught myself getting excited and wanting to get all dolled up even though it was just Ms. Swan. What a strange situation we were in. How many people could say that they were excited for dinner with their ex-wife? I was most certainly in love with Emma and I had a feeling she felt the same way.

This week Emma had picked out a place for dinner but there was one problem…She wouldn't tell me where. She told me to wear something nice and just to bring myself. I was suspicious but she told be to trust her and gave me that insipid puppy dog face that she knew I could never refuse. So I agreed.

Henry was out and I put the final touches on my make-up as the doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse and rushed to get the door. My eyes widened as I opened the door to Emma in a suit and tie. God help me, she looked good. Her hair was back in a ponytail and her lips were bright red. She greeted me with a friendly peck on the cheek and offered me her arm.

"Ready?" she asked softly. Not being able to find my voice I nodded. I climbed into the death trap that I couldn't believe she'd kept going all this time and wondered where we were going. Emma still wouldn't tell me. She put the car in park and we climbed out. I smelled salty see air and knew where we were.

There, down at the end of the dock was a table. It was set with dinner, steaming hot. The dock and table were lined with twinkling lights an there were candles all over. Emma smiled at my shocked expression and once again offered her arm. I settled my hand into the crook of her elbow and she led me down the wooden walkway to the table.

"Do you like it?" Emma asked nervously.

"Do I like it? Oh Emma, it beautiful," I replied, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Thank you." She smiled warmly and pulled my chair out. She pushed me in and went to sit. We ate in the glow of the lights with the sound of the waves lapping against the dock. I became a little chilly as the night went on and Emma got up and draped her suit jacket over my shoulders.

"Always the knight in shinning armor," I joked. She chuckled but then looked quite nervous, "Emma? Are you alright?" She gave me a small smile and offered me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up and away from the table.

"I guess we'll find out," she said, "This is either the best decision I've ever made or the absolute dumbest thing I've ever done in my entire life."

"Emma," I laughed, "What are you talking about." That's when Emma got down on one knee. I gasped as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Gina? Letting you go was the worst thing I have ever done and it will haunt me for the rest of my life. Really, when it comes down to it, It's the only thing in my life I regret because all the dumb stuff I did before that gave us Henry and then led me to you. You're the mother of our wonderful son and the love of my life. I know now that you're most definitely my one and only True Love. I would be forever grateful and deliriously happy if you would forgive me, take me back, and do me the honor of becoming my wife again," Emma pulled out a silver ring. Instead of one diamond, the top weaved into an infinity symbol studded all the way around with small, twinkling diamonds.

"Emma, are you sure? We both know how this ended last time. Please don't take me down this road again unless you're sure," I pleaded. Emma smiled.

"I've never been more sure of anything, Regina. Say yes and I will vow to make you the happiest woman in this world and the other one. I love you so much!" said Emma, a tear running down her own cheek.

"The truth is, Emma, I love you too. I always have and I always will. Yes, because I could never say no to you. You could ask me to marry you a thousand times and I'd always say yes," I laughed. Emma laughed back and she slipped the ring onto my hand and stood up. She wrapped me in her arms and spun me around. We were laughing and crying at the same time because this was the happiest and strangest thing that had ever happened to either of us even though we were the Evil Queen and the Savior.

With my feet back on the ground, Emma leaned in. We shared a slow, passionate kiss and I felt happier than I had since the day Emma proposed the first time. We didn't want a big affair like the first time so we went with Henry, Snow, and Charming to the courthouse the next week. Everyone thought we were crazy and perhaps we were. We knew we where.

We had been together, apart, and with other people to make us realize the only place we ever wanted to be was in each other's arms. I knew from the moment I set eyes on Emma that I'd love her for the rest of my life. But, as Snow White likes to mention, happy endings didn't always come in the most obvious of ways. We moved back into my house as a family, and I watched as life went by. Henry went off to college and had his own life and I proceeded to grow old with my one True Love, unable to believe that when our teenage son set a parent trap, it actually worked.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**(Regina POV)**

Henry's fiancé, Grace, and I sat down in the living room of the Mayoral Mansion. Of course, I wasn't the Mayor anymore but the house would always be called that. We sat, looking at each other over the coffee table and sipped at the wine I'd decided to serve before dinner. A ring shown on Grace's left hand and I smiled down at mine.

"How'd you do it?" Grace asked breaking the silence.

"How did I do what, dear?" I asked.

"How did you and Emma stay so happy for all of these years?" she asked back. It had been 10 years since Emma and I had gotten remarried. That made for about 14 years of marriage altogether. I peered into the kitchen and saw Emma and Henry preparing dinner. They laughed when Henry dropped something and I caught my wife's eye. Emma winked at me and I blushed. After all these year, she could still do that to me.

"We didn't," I replied with a chuckle, "It took a divorce and Emma getting remarried for us to figure out we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I know, I know. It's just…every time you look at Emma, you look like you've just fallen in love with her. It's as if the messy bits didn't happen. I want that with Henry. I guess what I'm trying to ask is, how'd you get it so right?" she said, looking at me with wonder. I smiled at the girl.

"Easy," I said, "It's _because_ of the messy bits that we're so happy. It's how Emma and I are. But when you've found your True Love, you love all of them, including the parts that are hard to love sometimes. We work because our love is unconditional, my dear." I told her the complete and utter truth, and so we left it at that.

**The End**


End file.
